


Our first kiss went a little like this

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: So he kissed Tim. That's fine.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Our first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> characters aren't mine.  
> ncis five prompt september 2019 - 2. Emotion: Acceptance

So he kissed Tim. That's fine. Really it's fine, his heart isn't trying to escape his chest at all. Nope and his palms are definitely not sweaty. It's fine. Well he just ruined the best friendship he has ever had but it's fine.

He’ll go into work on Monday - oh god he has to go into work on Monday. Maybe he will just move to some Caribbean island or some small African country. Dammit Tim will be able to find him anyway. Well Tim won’t want to find him especially after what Tony just did. Abby then. Abby will be able to find him and that’s why he can’t buy a place ticket and run. Even though he really, really wants to.

He kissed Tim. Timothy McGee. Timothy McGee who is his teammate and partner and best friend. He’s screwed and he really wishes it was in the good way.

He also did it without any plausible deniability - really why could he have done this last week when they were both so drunk they were still hungover two days later. Tony is going to have to think of something or facing Tim on Monday will be a nightmare. Since he was stone cold sober he's thinking sleep deprivation will be his excuse. When he sees Tim at work he'll just say ‘Hey, remember when I kissed you, sorry about that. I was too tired to realise you weren't some woman.’ That's not going to work - not because the sleep deprivation thing won't work, that would, he used it on his college roommate during finals but - because Tony stated at some point at work today that this was the first week since the womb that he got 8 hours of sleep per night. Why did he feel the need to brag about that? Didn't he now he would need the plausible deniability later. 

So while kissing Tim was great and a dream come true - it had also stopped some Doctor Who rant from starting which was a bonus - it has also ruined his life. 

He can't run away, or hide, or lie so he is going to have to face the problem. But he'll do it on Monday, the weekend is for wallowing and overthinking all the reasons why Tim didn't kiss him back.


End file.
